Alternate Pathway
by Bluebell-Rah
Summary: My version of series 3. Takes place a days after the second season finale. My first fan fic ever so please understand if there are any errors I will improve.
1. Episode 1: Aftermath

This is my first fanfic. So keep that in mind when reading it, hence I may make some mistakes.

We all enjoyed Watership Down the TV version. Most of us. However I felt slightly let down at Season 3. There wasn't anything severely wrong but compared to the other two it felt really rushed and at the very least left a feeling of emptiness. So this is my version which takes place a couple of days after the finale of Season 2, so sit back and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Previously on Watership Down.<p>

"A warning comes from the lonely and brave!" cried Fiver, quite unaware of anyone around him "The one who shall save us is the one we can't save!"

...

"We have a secret ally inside Efrafa" said Hazel to the onlookers. Bigwig nodded "Captain Campion.

...

"Campion this is Blackberry our digging genius" said Hazel, pretending not to notice the look in her eyes. "I've heard stories of your courage, Captain Campion" smiled Blackberry"It's a privilage to meet you at last"

Primrose and Bigwig shared a look which said to one another she's in love. "The honour is all mine Blackberry" said Campion, clearly smitten.

...

"And so it ends Bigwig" Woundwort proclaimed, with his paw raised to deliver the killing blow. But then a flash of brown knocked into him, sending him back into the cavern wall. "Campion!" exclaimed Woundwort. "Forgive me General" Campion told him with a catch in his voice. And then: the boulder wobbled and started to fall "Nooooo" Campion shouted, shoving Woundwort out of the path of the boulder. And as the cavern collapsed around him, Campion spared one last look at Blackberry, who's eye's filled with tears as the brave Owlsa captain was buried beneath a ton of rock. "Campion!" she cried as Woundwort stared then turned away...

...

She woke up with a start. She was in her burrow. Surrounded by some pieces of Clover and Flayrah Primrose had given her, Blackberry looked at the wall, Campion was still in her mind.

Ever since the Tunnel had collapsed she had had those dreams, dreams that had told her it was her fault. It had been her plan to bring the rocks down to collapse the tunnel, that had led to Campion getting...

No she wasn't going to think about it, she had tried all night, digging away at the stone face with determination, until Primrose had pointed out gently that there was no point. Blackberry had collapsed into cries of emotional pain. Primrose had helped her back to her burrow and had spent most of the night trying to talk to her. Blackberry had needed some time alone and Primrose had respected her wishes and left her alone. Now she had her privacy she could think...

...

"...And furthermore Hazel, unless we start to crack down on our Owlsa, We'll be toast. Dandelion and Strawberry wouldn't be able to hurt a mole, Captain Broom is really to old to do any major harm and as for Hawkbit..." Bigwig trailed off complaining about his Owlsa as he noticed Hazel staring far out across the downs. "Hazel?" No reply. "Right, then Hazel, wake up" waving his paw across Hazels face. Hazel started "Of course Bigwig, excellent idea about asking Buttercup to join us.

Bigwig looked at him "Hazel, that was 7 minutes ago, I've just finished giving you a detailed report about why Hawkbit and Dandelion need more training and you haven't been listening!" "No, and I'm sorry Bigwig, but all I can think about is Campion and Blackberry."

Dandelion was just ending a story, as he overheard Hazel "How is she? he asked. Although not a lot of rabbits knew this, Dandelion had been good friends growing up with Blackberry before working with Hawkbit. He still had a few repressed feelings for her and he was worried.

Hazel sighed "She's eating, which is an improvement" Hawkbit, idly walking by, could not help making a comment "She's mourning for a buck who only knew her and vice versa for about 1 minute?"

Bigwig spun round and growled at Hawkbit, who lept back in fright. "Can't you be a little bit more tactful? She saw him die in front of her! Can you imagine what it must be like for her!"

"STOP!" the sound of Hazel yelling was enough to make all three rabbits look at him "It will not help us fighting like this" Hazel continued more controlled "Woundwort could sneak in here and kill us all while we all bicker" Hawkbut looked abashed and muttered a half hearted "sorry" before running along with Dandelion to the enterance of the warren.

...

Meanwhile Blackberry was thinking, why was it she had fallen in love with Campion so quickly? Was it because he was brave? Was it because she had heard so much about him? It was all of these things but Blackberry had one other reason in her mind. He loved her back, and if he did she would have been proud to be the mother of his kittens. Suddenly a memory flashed in her mind, a memory which she had tried to block out. The reason why she was so desperate to have kittens with Campion...

...

(Authors note, this now takes place at Sandleford just a few days before the journey to Watership Down.)

Blackberry was cold, very cold. And the pain. Unimaginable to any rabbit not with kittens. Where were they? Surely they had heard her cries. "Nightshade?" she called out for her mate. Her father had pressured her into mating with him, so she didn't love him, but any comfort over no comfort. "Mother? Father?"

"Ohhhhhhh... ow" the pain was growing horrendous now, she started to scream begging for it to stop. The pain grew and grew until finally she blacked out...

When she woke up, it was over. She saw her kittens, near her body. Blackberry gave a great big sigh of relief and lay down by her kittens listening for their breath and heart beats.

There wasn't any noise.

She lept up, nuzzling them gently. "Don't... Don't go! Please!" It was too late. They had been born dead. She sobbed and then started crying uncontrollably. She was crying for herself a bit, but mostly she was crying for those lives the kittens, her kittens, would never have...

...

Blackberry' stopped the memory of what happened there. She already knew what happened next. She had absorbed them and had gone out for a breath of fresh air. The next day Fiver's vision had happened and she had made her plan. She came along with them, because she believed, because she knew Fiver, but mostly to get away from the warren that had ruined her. She had blanked out the memory's straight after the event. And there they had stayed until she had seen the accident: the Trauma reawakening the memory.

She let out a deep breath. It was time to move on

Turning out of her burrow, she remembered Hazels word whenever someone asked him what they would do next after a crisis. "What our ancestors did before us. We go on."

On her way up she passed Blackaver who looked at her curiously "Are you okay Blackberry?"

And for the first time since the accident Blackberry smiled. It was a sad tiny smile, but also a smile that felt like she was moving on

"Yes Blackaver, just fine" She moved out, towards the sun. The dawn of a new day.

* * *

><p>Whew that was hard. So hears the deal: 24 chapters and each one is a episode. Blackberry will be one of the main characters and we'll see Efrafa in the next chapter.<p>

Review! Good? Bad? Tell what needs be improved on in the next chapters and all that stuff.

Until next time then.


	2. Episode 2: New Blood

This is my first fanfic. So keep that in mind when reading it, hence I may make some mistakes.

* * *

><p>The new Efrafa patrols were out, still searching for Watership Down. Newly reappointed Captain Vervain was with 5 other hastily appointed Captains. Captain Moss, Captain Chervil, a tough old veteran who had been overlooked until now, Captain Ragwort, a very big powerful Rabbit who only cared about pleasing Woundwort, Captain Moneywort who was one of the best trackers and Captain Majorjam who bared a startling similarity to Dandelion.<p>

Come on, we can't let the general down" cried Vervain, trying to raise a cheer. Only Ragwort came up with a reply, and even that was strained. Following the death of Captain Campion, nobody was in a good humour.

"So, Captain" said Moneywort "Why are we searching for these outsiders?" He hadn't been around long and was rather slow.

"WHY? WHY? Because Captain Moneywort, there are several outsiders who have time and time again-"

"Make us look like fools" interrupted Moss, who was feeling the worst. The fact that Campion had died for these rabbits, made him feel more and more like leaving.

Vervain glared. "Moss, shut up" Turning around he heard a sound. "Into the bushes" he hissed.

Captain Broom led Hawkbit, Dandelion, Strawberry and Blackaver towards the copse, he wasn't looking who was there. So when Vervain grabbed Strawberry from behind, he did not notice. Neither when Ragwort grabbed Blackaver and Moneywort likewise did to Hawkbit. But when Dandelion disappeared, Broom got suspicious. He spun round just as Chervil was about to capture him. There was a brief scuffle, and Chervil bit down on his throat. This silenced Captain Broom forever. Blackaver was enraged and after a brief scuffle, tore away.

"Ahh let him go. Tell Hazel we are serious." called Vervain after Blackaver. Moss felt horrible, they had killed a rabbit in cold blood.

...

"... and they killed Captain Broom, and now they've got the others." Blackaver had just finished telling his story, and the whole warren was in shock.

Hazel stepped forward "If it's a fight they want. It's a fight they'll get"

* * *

><p>How's this? May be short, but hey it's dark! Until next time, here's what I got planned. It's going to be an chapter based on Primrose and Blackberry helping her try to cope with Brooms death.<p> 


	3. Episode 3: Never Forgotten

Here's episode 3. I'm trying to improve, but any errors tell me.

* * *

><p>It had been 5 weeks since Hawkbit, Strawberry and Dandelion had been captured, and Captain Broom had been killed. Bigwig had been working Blackaver, Pipkin and Fiver hard. Hazel and Holly were working out battle plans.<p>

Blackberry was worried, Primrose had disappeared to her burrow. Every time she came near it she could hear Primrose sobbing. She had refused all food that she had offered. And to be honest Blackberry was getting a bit annoyed.

Running down the tunnel that Primrose was living, Blackberry thought of all the things she could say. She drew a blank, she had no idea what she was going to say. But she was in front of the burrow, no turning back "Primrose? Primrose are you in there?"

There was silence for a second then a hoarse voice called out "Go away Blackberry." Blackberry sighed, this was not going to be easy. She was going to have to be hard on her "Primrose, listen. I know you and Captain Broom were good friends. And I know that you probably don't want my company. But your going to have to talk for someone soon, so why not me?"

There was no answer: Blackberry walked into the burrow and said, in a softer tone of voice "Primrose, please talk to me. Hazel is worried and so are Snowdrop, Gillia and Mallow."

Primrose turned around and Blackberry could see how thin she was, with tear streaks down her face "What do you want to know?"

"How did you meet Captain Broom?"

...

_"Ickle bickle baby Primrose" _

_Two older rabbits, Bartsia and Tumbleweed, were laughing at a younger Primrose. It was evening time at Redstone, and the sun was casting it's rays over the rocks, making them look like the leaves on the trees._

_"Come on Primrose, your not playing our game"_

_"I don't want to play" Primrose was getting upset: they were embarrassing her. And she really wanted to go and find Virthful. Soon Tumbleweed would get angry and shout at her. Then finally "What are you doing?"_

_It was Captain Broom, of the Owlsa, he seemed almost like a strong buck, despite himself getting on. He didn't often talk to Primrose, but she was glad to see him._

_"Ohhh Sirrrr" Whined Bartsia "We were only playing"_

_"Well she doesn't seem to having much fun. Go off now. Go!"_

_Primrose stared at the old captain. He seemed to grow in her esteem. "T-t-hank you Sir" The captain looked at her with a affectionate look on his face "Don't call me sir. Never liked being called sir. Always made me feel old. If they trouble you again, just call me." He paused and gave her a wink "Don't be afraid of me, Primrose. I'm not a monster." And with that he walked back into the warren._

_..._

"He was always there when I had a problem. Or if I thought somebody else had a problem."

Blackberry listened. It was interesting to hear her story before...

"How did you get captured?"

Primrose sighed and about 30 seconds passed before commenting "It was a such a beautiful day..."

...

_Her father had raised them. Her mother had died in childbirth and her father, a Captain Paisley, had raised them. And now he was taking them out for a little stroll. "Hurry up Virthrul! We've got to get some carrots for Hedgerow Rah."_

_Although they hadn't known it, as their father disappeared into a bush, Vervain had bit him on the back of the neck. The two 7 monthers were pulled by the scruff to Efrafa. Nobody until it was too late realised what had happened._

...

"Virthrul?"

"My sister, she's still in Efrafa" Primrose had wilted, Blackberry was getting to the end of her tether.

"Listen, you've got to snap out of it."

Primrose shouted "Do I, why don't you just mind your own business? Honestly you don't seem to care that Campion is gone..." Instantly she regretted her words, but Blackberry lost her patience.

"I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THAT FACT FOR MY LIFE! I KEEP TRYING TO PUT A BRAVE FACE ON BUT IT ISN'T FRITHING EASY! I'LL NEVER HAVE WHAT YOU'VE GOT! I CAME HERE TO HELP YOU, HAZEL AND YOUR CHILDREN! I WAS ALWAYS JEALOUS OF YOU, YOU HAD EVERYTHING I WOULD LOVED TO HAD HAVE!" She lowered her tone and tried to keep her anger in check "Where's the Primrose who made it through Efrafa? Who made it through what happened to Redstone? What happened to the doe who always made it through? Listen, you need to let it go, I did." And with that she left the burrow.

It was later that Primrose came out. She went straight to Blackberry "I really am sorry Blackberry. You're right, Captain Broom would want me to move on."

"You'll see him again, someday. After all, isn't that what Fiver says?" Blackberry smiled and the two friends left together.

* * *

><p>Well, that was my favourite chapter to write. I like it when characters rant. I can write for them. See ya next time, where we go back to Efrafa, with the three capturees.<p> 


	4. Episode 4: The Adventures of 3 prisoners

Hope to clear up what happened in between the weeks.

* * *

><p>Hazel felt horrible. He had left Hawkbit, Dandelion and Strawberry at Efrafa for 5 weeks. It had not been his choice, in fact he had already attempted to get them already. But it had taught him a valuable lesson.<p>

So this is the story

...

It had been a week or so since the kidnapping of the three rabbits and the murder of Broom. Holly and Bigwig had joined him in a rescue mission. They knew the Efrafans had not gotten far since it had flooded. The ground was damp and wet, so the Efrafans hadn't got far.

Unfortunatly, Chervil had bitten Holly on the Leg and Hazel had been knocked down by Majorjam. They had been nearly captured, but the three had escaped into the night. It had taken both parties 2 weeks to get home, what with the floods in the river, plus the fact that Efrafa had nearly got them once or thrice. And then Bigwig, Blackaver, Pipkin and Clover had left to break them out. That was taking a week.

Hazel sat sadly. Primrose was happier, but until those three were back he could not feel happy.

...

"Bored."

That simple word echoed around the empty warren "Bored, Bored, Bored."

"Are you bored, Hawkbit? I neither would have guessed" Dandelion sarcastically asked. It had been muddy and cold, and the Watershippers had been tired and looked like they had been dragged through a bush. And they had. Strawberry had been quiet, looking at a pair of does. One was bullying the other, shouting at her.

"Get the tunnel dug, Virthrul! I'm not doing it. Your getting us out"

The younger doe, who strangely looked like Primrose, was trembling slightly "No. I will not do it Heather. If we get out, we are going to try a different way. I told you not to try thiss- oof" Heather had punched her in the stomach and knocked her to the ground. "Have a prophecy. Tell me how we are going to get out of this place. Tell me, idiot!"

Strawberry rushed in between the two "Stop it! We don't need the guards coming in here. We are trying to get out, we'll try to get you out as well."

Heather looked at him angrily "No thanks. I'll get out by myself" and flounced off.

Virthrul looked at Strawberry gratefully "Thank you." Hawkbit was starting to ramble out being bored, it was burrow fever. Dandelion looked over "The ranting one is Hawkbit, he's Strawberry and I'm Dandelion. We have to get out Strawberry. He" and he nodded to the rambler "can't take anymore."

"Are you from... The Outsiders Warren?" Virthrul's voice trembled with excitement. Dandelion looked at her and quietly said "Not so loud. Yes we are. And we are going to break out today. You see if we don't".

Virthrul suddenly stared eyes turning white as she screamed "Our enemies and friends will soon unite, to get to peace we must soon fight!"

Suddenly Owlsfa grabbed the four and tugged them to a ditch, just outside the warren. "Alright, tell me again. Tell us where the warren is or I'll kill the doe.

Hawkbit saw Moss, the most reluctant one among them looking completley shocked "But you can't..". The other one angrily shouted "Not now, we've got them!"

Strawberry looked despairingly at him. Suddenly Keehar dived down with a grim look, smashed into one guard and knocked down the other. "Run! Run now!" Moss quietly said

The three males, with Dandeilion grabbing Virthrul as they ran, made for the bushes. A couple of seconds and Moss yelled "Runner! Runner!" But he had given them some time and sure enough, Bigwig grabbed Strawberry and Hawkbit as Blackaver and Clover got the other two.

...

"So... the gull knocked down you two, while the bucks knocked down Captain Moss, allowing them and the doe to escape?" Vervain's voice was mocking "And then Husfa and his purple Yona danced over the Black Rabbit's Warren! Take these away and show them discipline!" Chervil and Majorjam grabbed the two guards and dragged them off. "The general was not going to be happy." He shouted after them.

...

"We've got them." The sound of Blackaver's shout brought out all the rabbits. Primrose was watching as Blackaver, Bigwig and Pipkin brought up Hawkbit, Dandeilion and Strawberry. Smiles were shared, until Primrose saw Clover bringing up Virthrul. The two of them looked in shock and amazement.

"Primrose, do you know her?" This was Blackberry. Primrose gulped as she and Virthrul embraced "Yes Blackberry, this is my sister."

Instantly everyone was looking at them in shock. Hazel looked surprised, it wasn't everyday that you knew your mate had a long lost sister.

"Come on Sis, I'll show you around" And the two does went off, happily smiling, remembering days long lost.

* * *

><p>So next time on Watership Down... We learn about Hannah's past, plus Blackberry and someone who shall not be named start falling in love.<p> 


	5. Episode 5: To A Mouse

Sorry for the delay, I've had a case of writer's block. But I'm back and (hopefully) this will be better than the last one! Also what I said about Blackberry, that's next chapter.

* * *

><p>It was for once, a peaceful day on the downs. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and even Hawkbit could not think of one bad thing to say. That in itself made this a great morning. And not just for rabbits, as Keehar soared over the hill, he could think of no better place to be. "Yah, Hanya is good morning!" He called down to the sleeping mouse in the grass.<p>

Suddenly Hannah's back arched up and she struggled as if in a fight

_You betrayed us Hannah. You left us to die. Your scar shall forever warn all mice to stay away from you. And for your __betrayal , you shall not see the light of another moon!_

"Ahh!" Keehar suddenly dived down to the ground "Hanyah, what matter? Tell Keehar. I help" Hannah's eyes suddenly opened "I'm.. I'm okay Keehar. Just a dream. And before he could ask, she had disappeared into her burrow.

_..._

_" _So she just ran away? Without telling you what was wrong?" It was about an hour later (though of course they didn't know it) Fiver, Pipkin and Dandelion were talking to Keehar, who had just told them what had happened in the morning. Fiver had been the first to remark, while Pipkin added "It doesn't sound like Hannah" The four of them were silent for a moment. Eventually Dandelion was forced to mutter "Well, we better keep an eye on her, just in case it happens again, Frith Forbid" There was no other choice but to agree, though Pipkin went to confide in Hazel and Bigwig.

Later in the night, Bigwig tried with all his usual tact (read: none) to get Hannah to admit what had happened. But she had shouted "Don't give me any of that! I want to keep this private" Bigwig had given an exasperated sigh and had turned away.

...

Fiver woke up with a start. He thought he had heard a noise, it sounded like a muffled scream. Hopping out of his burrow, he ran straight into Dandelion and Hawkbit. "Watch out Fiver!" Pipkin, Hazel and Bigwig walked up "You heard as well?" asked Hazel. The three nodded and turned to the entrance of the warren and saw Inle shining in the blackness of the sky. Running out, the six saw Hannah being carried away by... what were they? They looked like mice, but in a strange way not.

"Come on! After them!" Keehar was woken up by Pipkin and told the situation, he quickly flew up, giving them an idea of where they were going. The 6 rabbits had ran into the orchard (praying that Bark was asleep) to follow the mice when suddenly Bigwig grabbed Hawkbit and motioned for the others to hide.

There was a muffled noise which sounded like a curse and and some mouse style language which Pipkin (who had been told some of the language by Hannah) roughly translated

"Why? (said Hannah) I did what you asked, I stayed away! Why do you come back?"

A deeper voice sniggered "You really think, that what happened was the end of our vengeance against you? You really are a idiot!"

A second voice seriously continued "Your scar is a reminder of what happened to you. When we kill you, we can at last rest in peace" Hannah flashed back to the time she had spent away from Keehar

_"So we all agree. The unlawful consenting with Gulls and other animals who are not mice has twisted her mind so far that she cannot be permitted to remain with us. Our laws dictate we cannot kill you, however we shall give a remainder to every tribe of mice that you are not to be trusted. Brutus!" As she was dragged away, Hannah could feel Brutus sharpening his teeth, ready to rip her ear off"_

"Farewell, Hannah. I-" The first mouse was cut off as a furious Bigwig knocked him away. The other mice were bowled over like nine pins as Hawkbit lunged at them. Bigwig stared at the mouse, who's name was Brutus, and angrily placed a paw by his head "One false move my son, and your blood will be splattered on the grass."

"Bigwig let him go." Hawkbit gasped at Hannah as she spoke "You mean that we've just rescued you from a band of killer mice, and yet you don't even give Bigwig the pleasure of killing that idiot?" Bigwig gave him a cuff on the nose.

Brutus ran off calling behind him "I hope never to see you again. Traitor!" Keehar gave a cheery cry at his friends return. The rabbits went back to their warren, but Hazel stayed behind.

"Hannah, what actually happened back at your home? What was so bad that they had to kill you for?" Hannah shuffled her feet and suddenly blurted out the reason

"Where I came from, mice weren't allowed to talk to other species. No consorting with Gulls, or Yona, or Rabbits. They drilled it into our heads that we were superior. I dared have the audacity to talk to Keehar when he made a stop sat our place. They dragged me off to their chamber and convicted me in a flash. They don't usually kill, so they scarred me to warn any over mice not to accept me. That's why I met up with Keehar."

Hazel looked concerned, so Hannah was quick to reassure him "But I would not have met you otherwise, so I still think they did me a favour. And no matter what, I care about all of you." Grinning she added "Even Bigwig." The two of them walked up to the warren.

Unknown to them Brutus was watching, "I'll be back, Hannah. I'll be back..."

* * *

><p>Is this my best work? No but I am trying to give a good story. Next, Blackberry might find love again in the warren, but who?<p>

I'm taking another break in search of **MUSE! ***Bangs head on wall in order to get idea's* Until then goodbye!


	6. Episode 6: Lost Stars

Well, I finally found it. **MUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEE! **And incidentally, I own nothing. All I own is my Laptop and my pet monkey Jojo. If you think I am ripping off Richard Adams, I shall set Jojo on you.

Enjoy. And remember, A lot of work went into this.

* * *

><p>"OWWWWLLLSAAA!" The call that echoed along the long tunnels of Efrafa brought rabbits running and scurrying. Vervain, now in charge of the Owlsa, stared down his nose at Chervil, Moss, Moneywort, Majorjam and Ragwort. They were his. HIS! Campion could do embleer hraka about it. "Wide Patrol. Move... <strong>OUT!<strong>" The rabbits walked out into the rain. It was poring down, and Moss felt that it matched his mood just fine. He had doubts. Ever since he had helped the three outsiders and that doe escape, he was feeling like clearing out of the warren. Still, it was best to try and keep a low profile.

...

Virthrul did not let the rain dampen her enthusiasm. It had been 5 days since the escape from Efrafa and she had made the most of the fact that she could silfay at morn, noon or dusk if she wanted to. She was really throwing herself into the free life, and Fiver seemed to have developed a crush on her.

There was only one thing that had unsettled her: the prophecy. Before the guards had dragged her to be leverage, she had had a vision

_ Our enemies and friends will soon unite, to get to peace we must soon fight_

She was still puzzling over it, she had heard about Fiver's visions, and yet she had no idea why it had happened to her. She was pulled away from her thoughts by the sight of Blackberry coming out of the warren to silflay. She gave a friendly grin, after all, this was her sis's best friend. They hadn't really interacted but she knew that Blackberry was friendly.

Hazel came up and called out to her "Blackberry, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Be there now Hazel" She quickly grabbed one last mouthful of grass, gave a cheery wave to Virthrul and disappeared below ground again.

...

Hazel stood in his burrow along with Blackberry and Blackaver, who was looking paler and thinner since the death of Captain Broom. After a particularly harrowing nightmare, it was if he had been struck dumb, he had lost his voice and had barely eaten. Hazel had ulterior motives, he thought that by placing the two lonely rabbits on their own, they might be able to help each other.

"I've called you two, because there's a problem that's sprung up. A recent party of Efrafans have been spotted on the outskirts of the orchard. It may be just a rumor, but I'd like someone to check it out. I would ask Bigwig or Holly but their training with the other Owlsa members. So I thought I'd ask you, seeing as you've both had some training".

Blackaver nodded, Blackberry stifled a sigh. Just when she had wanted to rest "Okay Hazel Rah. We'll head to the outskirts and stay for a bit". She and Blackaver had virtually no contact apart from when she had helped him and Primrose escape. So this would be interesting.

The rain was bucketing down as the two stood under the cover of an apple tree. Blackberry shook her fur, it was as wet as a lake. "What I would give to be inside a warren right now" she murmured. Blackaver was trying to keep cool, except ever now and then there was a sudden whimper of fright. Blackberry remembered the day after Campion's death. She must have been like that.

"Look, it wasn't your fault. I felt like that after Campion d-die-died" She struggled to get that word out, it was still painful "You feel like Frith will never rise again. You feel as though if there was something that you would have done, you would do it. I may not know you well, but I can understand when you've seen someone you were close to die, it does things to you". She had been batting off sleep for a while now, but she just gave in and started to softly snore.

Blackaver was silent for a moment. He had a bit to think about. Blackberry had described his feelings perfectly. He suddenly had a weird feeling inside of him. It felt like Sadness, hope, happiness, anger, scared all mixed together. And he had another feeling that was alien too. He looked at the sleeping rabbit and felt... Tenderness. It felt odd, but at the same time right.

...

It was a while later when Blackberry was slowly pulled back from sleep by a voice calling her name. "Blackaver?" It was him, gently prodding her. "Alright I'm awake, what's up?" Blackaver quickly explained "I've just caught the scent of one of the Efrafans coming past" Blackberry gasped at his voice but she quickly pulled herself together and prepared to leap out at the figure.

Moss was tired. Although the others had strongly disagreed, Vervain had sent him out alone to the spot they had been searching. He was sick and tired of having to listen to Vervain rant on about how 'Great and Powerful' he was over their fates. And he was severly thinking of...

Any further thoughts on the matter were knocked out of his head by the two rabbits jumping on him. Blackaver grabbed his throat, while Blackberry was in a pouncing position ready if he struggled. "Go ahead. Kill me. I don't want to live for a warren that rewards bravery with death and cowardice with ranks" Moss was getting severely depressed.

Blackaver looked at Blackberry and the two silently agreed on something. They let him go as Moss stumbled back in shock "Look mate, you helped our friends get away, and you defended me in Efrafa. So I'm going to let you go". Blackberry added as an afterthought "Tell anyone in charge that you've found out that this isn't where we are hiding".

Moss looked at the two gratefully "Thank you. I won't forget this." And quickly he hopped away. Blackberry looked at Blackaver "You can talk again". Blackaver nodded "You really hit the spot on how I was feeling. But I know now that Captain Broom would not want me to be miserable all my life. Thank You". Blackberry quietly murmured "I feel for the first time that I can move on from what happened. So I thank you as well".

Although she only sub-consciously realised it, that same feeling that had awakened inside of Blackaver was now working it's magic on her. It felt just the way it had been about Campion. The two of them chatted, laughed and slowly made their way back home.

...

Hazel grinned at the two happy rabbits "All right?" Blackaver smirked "Perfect Hazel Rah. Perfect" Blackberry nodded and the three of them went inside to a nice warm burrow. Blackberry gasped as Blackaver suddenly nuzzled her. Quickly he ran off embarrassed, but she stayed where she was. A slow smile of pure tranquillity came over her face, Frith seemed to be smiling on them.

* * *

><p>Next Time on Watership Down... The Return of Redstone... And Cowslip!<p>

But I need more **Muse **(And yes I am going to keep doing that) so come Jojo. To my thinking corner.

See Ya! And Review!


	7. Episode 7: The Wire Shines Bright Part 1

A 2 part story, Yay! *Kermit flail* And it has Cowslip and Redstone Warren as the main focus. So, prepare for to get strangely confused.

* * *

><p>Redstone Warren was foremost in Cowslip's thoughts. Those back stabbing traitors had left him for a new life, a life free of the wire's power over the others or so they thought. No one escaped the shining wire. And to top it all off, his own hrakamarli* of a daughter, Marigold had left him with that idiot of Hickory. Damn them, damn them all.<p>

"Is he ready?" he whispered to Betony, his right hand man. Betony nodded. Cowslip walked to Silverweed's burrow "Well, Silverweed are you free like the wind of the leaves of autumn?" (Author's note. Do you know how hard it is to write Cowslip talk?)

Silverweed stared into the distance as he spoke, in a voice not of this world "Yes my Lord Cowslip, you need not fear. By the time of Inle tomorrow, the Redstone Warren will be deserted and the Shining Wire have it's blood". Cowslip grinned sickly "Then let it begin. Select the best candidates, then start the plan "

...

Hazel, Primrose, Bigwig, Fiver, Dandelion and Hawkbit were heading over to Redstone to check out how they were doing. It still worried them with the fact that they were lax in their security, yet they were surprised by the fact that two guards standing alert and watching every slightest movement.

"Well, Hickory is improving" Hawkbit nodded in agreement with Bigwig. Then Hickory ran down to greet them "Hazel, it is so good to see you all". The two chiefs chatted as Bigwig examined the guards. He found no problems and was puzzled. "I see your confused Bigwig, well we've taken the liberty of putting guards on watch at all time". Bigwig was impressed. Hickory led the rabbits into Redstone.

...

Silverweed started to concentrate on two individuals in particular: Hawkbit and Dandelion. While Bigwig and Hazel were well known, he decided on these two as they were weaker minded and they could convince the other rabbits. Frith had given him a greater extended power, he could now control the minds of the two rabbits. As they slept Silverweed sneaked into their minds, filling their minds full of his thoughts.

Hickory had been woken up by a gentle tug, Hawkbit was standing above him "Sorry to awaken you Hickory, but Hazel believes that there is something wrong, he and the others have decided to evacuate the warren" Hickory looked panicked "What's happened?"

"There's a chance that the disease that killed the first Redstoners might have come back, me and Dandelion are to take you to a safe place. Gather up everybody, Hazel, Bigwig, Primrose and Fiver have already left" Hickory nodded and started to wake up all the other's. Dandelion had awaken some of the others and by the time that Midnight had passed, the entire warren had disappeared.

...

"But Lord Cowslip, how did Silverweed get into the minds of those two rabbits? It exceeds anything he has done before, he may have the power to look into hearts, or foresee the future, but he's never had the power to take over someone's mind before".

Cowslip giggled maniacally "Well Betony, you may not know about the one poem that has always fascinated me: The Gift of the Prophet. It explains that every seer will one day unlock his full mental capacity. And I knew that Silverweed was growing closer to that time. I believe that those cretins have returned.

Marigold was panicking "Hickory, I don't think- What I mean is... This is my-" Suddenly Hawkbit and Dandelion shoved the group into a corner of the bushes.

Cowslip, Betony and Silverweed, along with 10 other rabbits slid alongside the two mind controlled rabbits "Yes my dear Marigold. You are back at my home. And the Shining Wire will have your blood. By the Black Rabbit of Inle "

TO BE CONTINUED!

*- Polite form of B*tch

* * *

><p>Yes, it's a cliffhanger! And I don't own anything, I had to eat Jojo!<p>

In Loving Memory of Jojo

2007-2012

And I'm going to give you a little preview.

NEXT TIME ON WATERSHIP DOWN

"It's over, Hickory. Your blood shall grace the grass by the time it's done" Cowslip screamed, almost going tharn in rage.

"Hawkbit! Dandelion! What's happened to you?" Hazel shook the latter. No reply.

"Time to die Fiver!" Silverweed lept towards the bleeding buck, aiming for the throat.


	8. Episode 8: The Wire Shines Bright Part 2

Good news everyone! I have got over the death of my beloved Jojo and bought a new pet. His name is Cuddles the Python. And he eat's Trolls and people who believe I'm ripping off Richard Adams and Martin Rosen when it's clear that I have all the respect in the world for them.

Anyway: *Clears voice *

* * *

><p>LAST TIME ON WATERSHIP DOWN<p>

"Is he ready?" he whispered to Betony, his right hand man. Betony nodded. Cowslip walked to Silverweed's burrow "Well, Silverweed are you free like the wind of the leaves of autumn?"

Silverweed stared into the distance as he spoke, in a voice not of this world "Yes my Lord Cowslip, you need not fear. By the time of Inle tomorrow, the Shining Wire will have it's blood". Cowslip grinned sickly "Then let it begin."

...

"But Lord Cowslip, how did Silverweed get into the minds of those two rabbits? It exceeds anything he has done before"

Cowslip giggled maniacally "The Gift of the Prophet. It explains that every seer will one day unlock his full mental capacity.

Marigold was panicking "Hickory, I don't think- What I mean is... This is my-" Suddenly Hawkbit and Dandelion shoved the group into a corner of the bushes.

Cowslip, Betony and Silverweed, along with 10 other rabbits slid alongside the two mind controlled rabbits "Yes my dear. You are back at my home. And the Shining Wire will have your blood. By the Black Rabbit of Inle "

* * *

><p>"Bigwig! They've gone" Bigwig snapped awake "Who's-Who's gone" Hazel, Fiver and Primrose were pawing nervously about. "The entire Warren and Hawkbit and Dandelion with them".<p>

"Oh Frithing Inle with Embleer hraka! I'll murder them" Primrose was looking thoughtful. "This is strange. I mean, who would want to kidnap a entire warren plus two of our own?"

Bigwig looked at Hazel who had gasped "There's only one person who would have an enmity with Redstone" The four of them said it together "Cowslip!"

"Yet, why Hawkbit and Dandelion? And remember when we were at the warren of the Shining Wires? They weren't good fighters and yet they managed to grab a whole warren under our noses." This speech of Hazel's gave pause for thought "Then... is it possible that..."

Bigwig looked confused then Angry "No! I admit that the two of them aren't the most sound rabbits in the world! But they would not betray us for the world!" Primrose gave an apologetic look to Bigwig. "Well, we'll head over to Cowslip's and see what we find. Let's hope we'll find them before it's too late" Hazel led the four off in the direction of Cowslip's warren.

...

"Take her to my burrow. She will soon see my point of view" Cowslip watched as Betony dragged the struggling Marigold away. "And now Hickory, I will keep you until Fu Inle, then you pathetic rebels shall taste the wire. And don't worry about Marigold, I shall personally take care of her". Hawkbit and Dandelion stared into the distance until Silverweed forced the mto stand guard over the Redstoners.

"My lord, I shall report back to the Hall of bones. I can still retain control over the two simpletons", Cowslip nodded. Hickory shouted "You'll never get away with this!"

Cowslip giggled then abruptly stopped "Such heroic nonsense" And with that, he and Silverweed left for the warren.

...

"Hawkbit! Dandelion! What happened to you?" Hazel shook the latter. No reply. Bigwig was horrified and shouted out loud "What has he done to them!" Primrose gasped as Hickory and the others where being forced closer to the wires "Where's Marigold?" Suddenly Fiver groaned and collasped, his eyes rolling over into his head. He was going further, further...

He saw it all: he saw the battle in the caverns, Buttercup's warren in flames, Woundwort staring at the down, blood running down the hills, one last final battle...

"Interesting isn't it Fiver? The possible future, which sadly will never come to pass when I kill you here!" Fiver opened his eyes, he wasn't in the copse by the Warren of the Shining Wire, but he was standing in a collapsed burrow. Skeletal remains surrounded him, and Silverweed stood on a run leading up to the ground. "You are in my mind, at my will, so that I can get rid of you for good!" So saying, he lept down at Fiver claws outstretched. His claws caught Fiver in the flank.

Fiver struggled up and bit down at his front leg, Silverweed screamed as blood squirted out, and slashed Fiver in the face. Fiver fell back, a scar decorating his face. The two seers went at it, biting and clawing. The burrow was wrought with blood.

...

"He's gone tharn!" Hazel gently shook Fiver, but he shuddered as Fiver's eyes turned misty white. "And what's wrong with Hawkbit and Dandelion?" said Primrose as the two of them had started twitching on the ground. Slowly the Redstoners started to sneak out. "I'll head into Cowslip's burrow to try and find Marigold" Bigwig ran into the warren.

Fiver's leg felt broken, his arms carried scar's all along up to his shoulders and he carried a huge scar over his left eye. Silverweed was barely better: his nose was filled with blood, one arm was a mass of oozing blood and both legs looked like they were about to give out. But he was standing on the elevated platform preparing for the final blow. "Time to die Fiver!" Silverweed lept towards the bleeding buck, aiming for the throat.

Fiver was lying down, but suddenly an owlsa move came into mind. As Silverweed launched at him, he slipped his legs up and sent the dark seer flying above him. Silverweed landed on a broken bone sticking up, it burst straight out through his body.

"My Lord, My Lord! Silverweed's dead! Just gave out one last scream and died!" Cowslip cursed the rabbit "It's over, Cowslip" Bigwig came round the corner and grabbed Marigold, who was lying bruised and battered .

"Your blood shall grace the grass by the time I'm done" Cowslip screamed, almost going tharn in rage. As he attempted to run after him, Bigwig swung back and hit him in the face.

...

Fiver had came to just as Bigwig and the injured Marigold ran out. Hawkbit and Dandelion had regained consciousness. They had returned to Watership Down, with Marigold, in order for Blackberry to heal her. Dandelion had ran back to his burrow as he was too ashamed to look at her.

Fiver calmly walked in and sat by the storyteller. There was silence for a while and then Fiver started to say what he had wanted to say "You know Marigold understands that you weren't yourself". Dandelion grunted "Easy for you to say, I can't look at her without thinking about what happened".

"Bigwig's worried about you. He's sitting outside the tree and is moping around because you're moping about" Dandelion snorted "Well, I suppose I could go and keep the kittens happy with a story"

...

Brutus was dying of thirst, he had not been pushed like this before. And then he saw Cowslip looking bored. An idea came into his head "Oi! You, are you interested in any information of a place called Watership Down?" Cowslip looked down at him and a grin spread over his face "Well, I believe we have much to talk about..."

* * *

><p>Okay, I'm done. Isn't the best but it's a try.<p> 


	9. Episode 9: In their Thousands

I'm back. I own nothing blah, blah, blah. Let's get started. Also, I apologize to embrexrabbit for my delay.

* * *

><p>Prey. It was a thought that every member of the thousand, Homba, Lendri, Owl, Stoat, Weasel, Dog, Cat, Hawk, Eagle, will have at most times in their life. However, there was one animal in the Homba's mind as she watched it slowly decayed: Rabbit. She had pounced on the Rabbit (who unknown to her was an Efrafan called Aspen) and had enjoyed him. However, he had said something about a warren full of rabbits that was ripe for picking. It hadn't worked, yet she was curious, she had a pack to lead and she was going to see if this warren was true. Redtrail raised her head to the air and issued a call to her pack. It was dinner time.<p>

...

Virthful was blushing and so was Fiver as they were snuggling up. It was a cold night for a summer day and reluctantly the two of them had to sleep together as Clover was about to have kittens. A very shameful Hawkbit had been ribbed endlessly by Dandelion, Blackaver and Strawberry as he was the father. Anyway he had had to put Clover in Fiver's burrow as she was getting a little bit ill.

And Virthrul had kindly given Fiver place in her burrow for a little bit. And the two of them were getting along quite well. In fact, it was almost getting to the point of mating.

Fiver had fallen asleep and then was suddenly awoken by Virthrul's strange prophecy again. She was in a trance, almost like Fiver himself:

_"Our Enemies and Friends are soon to unite, to get to peace, we must prepare to fight!" _Fiver looked at her as she returned to normal "I'm sorry, that's the second time that's happened".

Fiver looked confused and was about to respond when suddenly Bigwig came racing down the tunnel to the burrow, "Foxes, there's a whole pack of them out side! Quick, get everybody to the furthest and biggest burrow!"

...

Redtrail stared at the warren, which looked deserted. It was the fault of one of her daughters, Bounder, a cheeky little fox who had none of her mate's brute strength or her intelligence of herself. "Well, what have you got to say? Eh?" Bounder looked down at the ground, knowing the price of her idiotic blunder "Well then, time to see your father then. He will not be happy". She barked out an order to her three sons "Skreech, Claw and Russet! Head around the tree, there may be another opening." The foxes ran off around the warren.

"I'll find you rabbits. I'll find you.

Meanwhile, in the largest burrow (which happened to be Hannah's for some strange reason) the rabbits were talking and making plans to escape. Clover was having to be helped by both Blackberry and Dandelion. As Blackberry had pointed out, the tunnel was leading out through the downs to the foot of the hill, as the Slack Run had done back at Sandleford. As the night fell and the group took a rest, Dandelion decided to tell a story to cheer them up.

"Lovely idea, I can't listen though. The run is going to need to be widened for all of us and I think Clover is about to give birth". Hawkbit started running round in circles as he panicked. Bigwig calmly cuffed him.

"Blackberry, you need to take a rest. You've been digging all night" Blackaver was soon backed up by Hazel as he ordered Blackberry to have a rest. While Hawkbit and Strawberry (the latter trying not to giggle at the thought of millions of little Hawkbits running around the warren) went on digging duty and Primrose decided to help Clover, Blackberry collasped having a bit of peace at last with Blackaver. She was getting more and more closer to him. Fiver and Virthrul also snuggled up as Dandelion started to tell the story of El-ahrairrah and the Promised Friend...

_Once, when El-ahrairrah was still very ill after his visit to the Black Rabbit of Inle, there was trouble with his people. The Eli was often attacking, despite the knowledge of holes in the ground. So hrair rabbits, lead by Rabscuttle, went to ask Frith for help and advice. However, 3 days after they left, Rabscuttle staggered in, with a long gash on his hind leg. The Eli had gotten all of his companians._

_Now although Frith wished that El-ahrairah's people would not cover the world, he did not wish them to all die out. So, among a select eli, he gave a gift and a curse. They would assist the rabbits, not wanting to eat or slay them, but with that would come loneliness from their fellow Eli. They would always be helessi, never having a proper family, unless it was with one like themselves. _

_So they went out among the others: saving the rabbits from their comarades and allies. One even helped the Prince of a Thousand Enemies out of a snare. And since then, there has always been a promised friend, helping the rabbits through thick and thin._

Bounder, although she knew it not, was in fact a promised friend. That fact was slowly making it clear in Fiver's mind, as another prophecy came bursting out. "There's- there's one among the enemy who may be a friend. She will help us to avoid the end!" Only Hazel noticed, as he had more muttered it and after a conference, decided to hold a meeting after the group had a rest. Clover's kits had been born, leaving Hawkbit to start singing loudly the praises of Frith, that is until a tired Bigwig cuffed him.

At last they got out of the foot of the hill, "It's okay, we're out!" cried Holly. Just as he got out, he was lept on by Bounder, her eyes wild... And hungry...

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

><p>Finishing it up and making it a two parter so you can see it.<p> 


	10. Episode 10: The Hope

Sorry I've been so long. But expect updates not regularly.

* * *

><p>Bounder paused for a moment. Holly closed his eyes, sure he saw the black rabbit about to carry him off to the Land beyond Life.<p>

"Bounder! Have you found anything yet?" Redtail's barking voice took Bounder out of her mindset for a couple of seconds "N-no mother. No rabbits here." She bent down to Holly's ear and whispered "I'll try and get them away." Then she was away with a leap and a determined look on her face.

Holly paused, then scrambled back into the tunnel hole "The Fox just let me go and muttered something about getting rid of them."

Bigwig looked confused. Hazel quickly devised a plan, preparing to collapse the tunnel behind them so that Redtail and her sons wouldn't be able to get into the tunnel behind them, and Clover would be able to rest and feed her kits. Hawkbit meanwhile had named them all. The two bucks were named Boxwood (after one of the rabbits in the hutch) and Piper, while the does had been named Celadine (After a rather friendly doe at Sandleford) and Willow. There was a a palpable tension in the air as they waited.

...

Bounder snarled as she lept down upon her mother's back. She had challenged her to a death fight, so she had to lead them away from the rabbits warren. The older vixen gave a yelp before rolling onto the floor and knocking off Bounder, and then with a fierce snarl, she slashed her paw down upon the face of her daughter. However, the second she turned her back, Bounder jumped back up and sent a powerful slash to her neck. The mother fell to the ground, bleeding and gagging on her blood. Bounder turned to the other foxes, who now gave her a more respectful look

"Move out all of you! I must go my own path, but my one order that is to be obeyed at all times is to never return to this hill. Go!"

Reluctantly, her brothers left, for even if the fox abdicates her leadership, the lower foxes must obey her commands. The second they had left, Bounder looked around her. There was no one to stop her for the first time. She gentley nuzzled her mothers dad corpse "Goodbye, mother." Then, with a last look around her, she disappeared into the distance.

...

"Well then Hawkbit, Clover should stay down here until her kits are ready to leave the warren. Then she can move back up to the Honeycomb." Blackberry left Hawkbit and Clover nuzzling each other and gazing at their new kits.

Everyone else had moved back up into the main warren, though Hazel was insistent on keeping the tunnel around in case of emergency.

"So, feeling a little bit broody?" Blackberry smiled sweetly at the smirking Blackaver.

"Why, yes. I don't suppose you'd care to volunteer."

Blackaver's smirk disappeared as he panicked and said "What's that Holly? Oh, sorry Blackberry, duty calls." Then with a embarrassed hop, he disappeared round the corner.

There was a bump sound, then a roar "WATCH WHERE YOU GOING YOU FOOL!"

Blackberry laughed, trying to hide the strange feeling that she had only held once before. She smiled as Hawkbit and Clover gatehred toghether

* * *

><p>Possibly my least favourite chapter, but I want to start work on a new one, and I can relax.<p>

Sorry for lateness, life got in the way. However, feel free to review and tell me how terrible this is XD


	11. Episode 11: Preparation

HELLO GUYS! I'M HOME!

Yeah, I've missed writing the story of my alternate Season 3. So, I've decided that I might as well get started on the next one. Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, bucks and does and others assembled personages, here we go!

* * *

><p>"Bobstone guess is... one."<p>

Dandelion removed his paw from the stone to reveal one stone there. Hawkbit watched on in amusement as Piper beamed. Dandelion grumpily glared at Hawkbit.

"Oh shut it."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it. Anyway, best two out of three, young un? For your old uncle Dandelion?"

Piper nodded. Dandelion cheered up a little. Hawkbit, however, was still grinning.

"This is the last time I ever let you play against Piper. Where's your credibility going Dandelion? You used to be the Bobstones champion, just be glad we're not playing for the title."

Dandelion shot a glare at Hawkbit, who was quietly examining Clover, who was helping their other babies feed on the grass.

"Well, it's just beginners luck."

"It was credible the first time. The third? Not so much."

"Oh shut it."

Bigwig looked up. He turned to Hazel, with a worried look in his eyes. "Shouldn't Keehar be back by now?"

Hazel frowned. "Yes. Yes he should. I'm worried about those mice."

"What, the one's from Hannah's warren? We drove them off."

Hazel sighed, "Yes, but they managed to travel all the way from the human's warren just to get their paws on her. I mean, for all we know they could be hiding and-"

Bigwig placed a paw on the back of Hazel's neck. "I think you're getting a bit paranoid. Which is unfair on me, because that's usually my job."

"Don't let Dandelion hear you say that, he'll never let you forget it."

...

"Marjoram"

Marjoram stood smartly to attention as the General lept from his pedestal. The powerful leader walked back and forth, examining the lean, fast rabbi.

"Vervain tells me that your uncle had some experience in the council."

"Yes sir. He tried his best to serve you."

"I remember that he was a fast talker. Perhaps you've picked some of that up."

Marjoram raised his eyebrow. "Sir?"

"After the failed attack in the tunnel, I've been sensing a lack of morale. So, I believe that in order to strike at the outsiders warren, we should try and scout out beyond the local territory. They say there is a warren, near a farm. Unlike Cowslip's however, the rabbits there act as normal ones do. Seek it out, and see if you can persuade them to tell you anything they know about Hazel. Take Moss and Chervil with you."

"Yes sir."

...

Blackberry sat down to silflay, and as she did, she tried to relax. Sadly, the events that were plauging her mind didn't help. She was about to say something, when Vilthuril hesitantly walked up.

"Ah, hello Blackberry."

"Hello Vilthuril. Settling in okay?"

"Yeeeees. It's a little hard to get used to, after so long of being told what to do and when to do it."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"You look worried.

Blackberry nibbled on a small dockleaf. "Well, it's nothing much, it's just I'm worried about the size of the warren."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

The two does ran down into the Honeycomb, Blackberry led the new friend over to one of the tunnels. "It's nothing much, but we're going to need to dig down a little deeper if we're to get more room for the new arrivals. It's mating season soon, and that means more kittens."

"I wish I could help."

"Don't worry, I'll think of something."

...

Chervil grimaced as he noticed the warren. Moss was sniffing around the ground, looking for a scent.

"So, any chance in Frith's sake that these rabbits aren't as completely nutty as Cowslip?"

"According to the General-" put in Marjoram "-this warren isn't that far down the line. Which doesn't mean that we can't take some precautions."

"Such as?" queried Moss.

"We've all got supreme training. Even if the cowardly ithe Campion abandoned us, he still taught us enough. These rabbits will barely have time to squeal before we're on them."

Moss grimaced. "Must you enjoy your work so much?"

"It's what I am. And anyway... Hello."

"What?"

"Look over there. I think the General would be rather pleased with us if we came back with Hazel and Bigwig in tow, wouldn't you?" What Marjoram had sighted was Hazel and Bigwig heading towards a nearby farm.

"And what, pray tell, makes you think that we three will be able to succeed where Vervain, Campion and even the General himself failed?" Chervil was increasingly growing agitated. He came from the same mould as Vervain, cowardly, not willing to go to the lengths that Marjoram would.

"Campion was a traitor to us all. For all we know, he could have made a alliance the second the outsiders stepped into Efrafa. Vervain's a coward, he'd run as soon as a butterfly landed on his tail. And as for the General... well, he's not getting any younger is he?"

Moss, meanwhile, was slowly wondering about that night that Blackaver had had him at his mercy. He wondered briefly if Campion hadn't had the right idea all along. He suddenly tensed. "Chervil, what did you call that warren?"

"Doesn't have a name. Why?"

"Because, they're heading straight for the maze. Which-"

Marjoram spotted something. "Ah. See that hole in the earth? Dig through there, and we may be able to get the drop on them without alerting the warren to our presence."

Slowly, the three rabbits advanced.

...

Vilthuril smiled as she nibbled the long grass in the sunshine. It was a rather peaceful day, and the only noises she could hear, was the buzzing of the bees and the sound of Dandelion and Hawkbit arguing in the background.

"Look mate, just because my son is better at Bobstones than you-"

"Oh, we're going there are we!?" Then came the sound of a scuffle, and the two rabbits rolled down the hill, fighting each other. Clover took one look at her mate's fight, rolled her eyes and gently steered Piper towards the other kits.

Vilthuril was suddenly aware of a much older rabbit, a buck by the sound of it, standing at the foot of the down, looking puzzled. Cautiously, she ventured down.

"Excuse me? But who are you?"

"Ah, so sorry my dear, the seasons have given me much, but they also taken much as well. I was just trying to get a little silflay when I tripped over my bally legs. And I was trying to get back up."

"Are you from the warren then?"

"Oh I should say so, I'm a little older now, so I'm usually in one of the other burrows, to rest myself. Thought I'd come up for a bit, to see the sun."

He smiled. "It's been a long time since I've seen the sun."

...

Hazel paused, and turned to Bigwig. "So, are you sure that Buttercup will want to see us?"

"Well, we could certainly use some help if we are to finish Efrafa off for good." He stopped, and sniffed the air. "Is that-?"

"Eli." Hazel was grim. "I think we'll have to put off this visit for another day." He then spotted something in the sky, and as he glanced up, he suddenly felt a weight lift off his shoulders. "Look, it's Keehar."

"Something's gone right today at least."

Meanwhile, underneath them, Chervil grunted as he struggled through the tunnel. It was relatively tight, enough room to move forward or backwards, but none to even think of stretching a paw.

With one final pop, he struggled into a burrow leading into a large warren. Behind him, he heard Marjoram stagger through, looking like he would murder the next rabbit who suggested using tunnels.

At that moment, there was a rumble, and with a mighty crash, earth smashed down, covering the tunnel and Moss.

What they didn't know, was that the farmer who worked near the warren had needed to eliminate certain areas because of safety hazards. So that day, he had ordered Samson and Co's Builders to come along in a bulldozer and remove these hazards. Moss was now trapped among the compacted earth.

Chervil stared at Marjoram. "You first."

"No, you."

"You were the one who said we should go in the tunnel."

"You were the one who didn't want to face Hazel head on."

The two looked at the former tunnel.

"Still, Moss's fault I suppose."

"Always too slow."

"The General won't miss him."

"No"

The two smirked, then walked out. By now, Buttercup and the others were beginning to arrive. Chervil adopted a sad expression. "The homba got him! Our friend!"

Buttercup gently lead the two weeping rabbits away, unaware of the smirks they had on their faces.

...

Slowly, the earth shifted, and a rabbit, battered and scarred, crawled out.

Moss was alive.

And he was not happy.

...

Hawkbit and Piper were watching as Dandelion tried desperately to figure out the Bobstones answer. He failed. As father and son laughed, they became aware of Frith setting, and they returned to the Honeycomb to join with the rest of their family.

Blackberry laughed as she saw Vilthuril tumble onto the ground beside her. The doe picked herself up, and tried to make herself look calm. "Sorry about that."

"Nothing to worry about. I don't suppose you'll be heading down for a rest soon."

"In a moment."

As Blackberry moved off, Vilthuril spotted two approaching figures in the distance, who resembled Hazel and Bigwig. She was then aware of the rabbit from earlier appearing.

"Hello. Are you okay?"

"Oh yes my dear. I'm fine. I didn't catch your name earlier on?"

"Oh, sorry. It's Vilthuril."

"A lovely name."

"What's your name?"

The stranger took a moment to answer.

"Broom. Captain Broom."

(DUN. DUN. DA!)


End file.
